The lost Song
by Gracie in Neverland
Summary: After the sinking of the Titanic, Jack looses his memory after conjuring a painful blow to the head aboard the Carpathia. However, he can remember one thing. The song lyrics sung by a woman with a voice of velvet. Will Jack be able to ever find her again, or will she have to keep living a living, breathing nightmare with her husband-to-be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: I do not own any characters from this story… Sadly. ;) They belong to Mr James Cameron. This is my first fanfic and I am only 11, so please enjoy my story and remember to R&R! Thanks! 3 **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was cold. So cold. Yet I felt a remarkable dryness float around my body, like a force field of air, trapping all warmth inside, however, no warmth being trapped inside my body. My pale skin was hot and musty, but, my insides were frozen to the inner core. Fluttering my eyes open, I gazed into a pair of vibrant green opals. Rubbing me aching face, I came conscious to the fact that the opal green eyes belonged to a beautiful girl, who's long rusty red locks curled down over her slouched shoulders. "Jack?" The sweet voice of an angle whistled through my frozen ears. Looking up, I examined the angle's body. Her pale hand held tightly onto mine, and I suddenly felt a ray of warmth circulate through my hand and into the core of my being. It was her. It was my beautiful Rose! "R-Rosie…" I stuttered, finding my voice. Throwing her arms around me, she squealed, "Oh, Jack! I knew you would wake up! They said you wouldn't, but I knew you would never leave me! Oh, Jack! I love you so much!" Rose hugged me in a way that felt like she would break my already sore ribs. "Ah, Rose. It's ok now, where together and nothing can come in the way of us now." I croaked, letting a smile spread across my lips.

"What day is it today?" "Uhm," Rose searched through a mountain of ruffled papers piled up onto a slandered shelf beside the bed. "The 16th." She said, picking up the newspaper off the pile. Suddenly, it hit me. _The 16__th__? How could it be the 16__th__ already! I only fell asleep in the water a few hours ago…." _I thought. "Darling, are you alright? You seem to be sweaty and uncertain all of a sudden." Rose said with a worried expression, bringing me out of my wonder. "ahh, im fine. Truly. I was just thinking of…" I became lost for words. "Uhm, Rosie, how did I get here?" I felt dumb for asking. "Well, when we were in the water together, I shook you and shook you, but you didn't wake up….." Tears formed in her eyes as she spoke of this. Oh, how I wished I could make all of the pain from last night disappear. "And you were so cold and pale, Jack. I was afraid I was going to lose you!... But then I saw a light shine! It was a boat, Jack. So I swam off the board and to a deceased crew member and used his whistle to gain the people in the boats attention. Once they found me and pulled me into the boat, I begged for them to go back for you, Jack! When they did, they found that your heart was beating, so they pulled you in too. Then we came here, to the Carpathia, where they brought you here, in the infirmary, where you have slept this whole time." I smiled at Roses effort to save not just herself, but me too! "Rose, you have no idea how much it means to me for you to save me, as well as yourself. You are amazing and that's why I love you!" "Y-you love me?" Rose stuttered. "Well, of course I do!" I ran my boney fingers through her rich, curly, red hair. "You are the reason why I survived, Rose. You are the reason why I want to get up in the morning. You are the reason why I shine and you are the reason for me to be here right now. I love you, Rose, and I would have died out there without you. I have loved you from the first moment I saw your beautiful face." He gazed into her oples. "oh, Jack… Im- Im speechless." Tears dwelled up in her eyes. "You don't have to say anything." I whispered, berely audible. "I-I love you too, Jack." Rose replied, at the same volume as me. Then She rested her heavy head on my chest as we both fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thankyou sooooo much to Scottish Celtic Woman for reviewing! Thanks and enjoy my second chapter peoplez, and please R&R! **

**Jack's P.O.V:**

I woke the next morning from my dreamless slumber to the unpleasant sound of plats and trays mounting together in a great amount of noise. A young nurse who's brunette curls bobbed up and down as she walked carried a large basket containing trays of plats, napkins, cups and saucers around the room to each patient as they lie in bed. Rose, however, was enjoying the last few tastes of MY breakfast as she ignored her ladylike upbringing- licking her fingers.

I sat up in my bed and looked around the large open spaced room in a casual state. The rotting smell of sickness and infection steamed through the room like air seeping out of a balloon. The smell could easily turn someone off their food, so in this case, I really didn't mind Roses piggishness towards both our trays of food. She turned her head slightly and froze at the sight of my face, as if studying every line and mark on my pale face. "Oh, uhm, Jack, you're awake….." Rose muttered as she looked at her mucky fingers and then Jack's tray. "ahh… Sorry, I became hungry, darling…." I smirked. _Rose definately didn't belong in first class! Imagine her mother's face if she sees this! _I thought. "I will just go get another tray for you, darling. Wait a minute." She intruded in my thoughts. "Ahh, Rosie, I'm fine. I'm really not that hungry anyway." I excused myself from the offer. "No, Jack. The doctor says you need to eat up after sleeping for so long!" Rose protested, and walked towards the nurse. After receiving the food and thanking the nurse, she walked back to the bed and placed the silver tray, that's beneath was warm, on my lap. It contained a bowl of thick, creamy oats, a slice of bread spread with butter, and a cup of partially warm milk. "Thank you." I groggily greeted her back to the bed as I gulped down my first bite of bread.

After breakfast, Rose wanted us to spend some time enjoying the calm breeze on the boat deck before it became too windy for her liking. However, Roses desires were unfortunately cut short after being told by the doctor, who inspected me earlier, that I was not in the condition to part from the infirmary, and into the cold weather. He suggested that I stay in the warmth until my hypothermia calmed down. Rose had become very displeased at his response, and knowing her, she wouldn't give up without a fight! "Rose, if you would like to take the air on the boat deck, then just go. You don't have to wait for me to accompany you. I will be right down here when you get back, promise." I suggested. Pouting, Rose protested, "But Jack! I want you to come with me! That was the whole point of it! So we could escape this crowded infirmary and have some time to ourselves!" I sighed. I did not want to become any sicker than I already was. "Rosie, but-" "No buts, Jack!" Rose folded her arms in protest. Deciding that I probably needed some air, I gave in to Roses argument. I could never fight with her, and even if I did, I would never win. "Fine. But only for a little while, ok?" I exhaled. "Ok. Now let's get you out of that bed!" She cheered with a large grin of success spread widely across her fragile face. Using my hands to lift each of my aching legs, I slowly moved my sore body from the bed. With Roses help, I carefully stood up, my legs shacking a little for a minute before I became used to the feeling of standing once again. Once Rose covered me from head to toe in rugs and sheets, we me our way up the long flight of stairs, to the deck.

On the deck, the breeze felt little through the excessive warmth from the cocoon of material wrapped around my body. It was now almost 12pm. I gazed intensively over my sweet Rose, as I tried to burn her beauty into my retina. Her hand fit in mine perfectly, like our love was fate, and we believed it truly was. Rose smiled contentedly at me as I gained her attention by gently squeezing her soft hand. "Yes, darling?" Rose happily replied. I led her over to a seat next to the stairwell. "Rosie, I love you so much, and I can't stand being out of your embrace. But, we can't live like this forever. On a boat. We need to think about what's gonna happen once we have docked." I her told her seriously. Rose hung her head in thought. After a short pause, she responded, "Jack, I really don't know." I had been thinking deeply earlier that morning, and had come to the reality that I would have no money when we dock and no place for Rose to stay. I had no money for food, shelter or new clothes. I had nothing to offer her. "Rose, I have no money. Therefore, when we dock, I will have no food for you to eat, no dry clothes for you to wear, and no shelter for you to sleep. I have nothing, Rose." I stared at the ground. I could not look at Roses face. It was too much. "You know, there is still time to go back to Cal, Rose. He can offer you all the things that I can't, and even more. The only thing I can give to you is my love." Rose shot me a shocked expression. Her mouth slowly drawled a part in a horrified gasp. "Jack, how could you say that! You know I would never want to go back to Cal!" She corrected me. I looked back up at her, however, avoiding her eyes. "Jack, I don't care if you can't offer me anything, all I care about is that I'm with you. I love you, Jack. I don't care if you don't have the money to give me food, shelter or fresh clothes! All I care about is you. And, you know, you can give me something that Cal could never give me." Rose proclaimed with love witnessed in her soft voice. I looked at her in confusion. "What on god's earth could that be, Rose?" I chuckled. Rose looked at me lovingly with one of her beautiful smiles. "Love." She whispered. I shot back at her a gin. Putting my hand up to her face, I caressed her check slowly and gently, before bringing her into a passionate kiss. I savoured the feeling of our lips together before we drew apart. God, I loved her. "I can't wait until we get off this god for saken' boat so we can start our new life together!" I laughed as I stood up from the seat, pulling her with me. As we began walking back past the stairwell, I noticed a man with blacky-brown hair and fine clothing walk unsteadily down the stairs. Something about this man gave me the chills. I quickly pulled Rose around the corner of the deck. I signalled for Rose to be quiet and stay put as I crept my head slowly around the corner. The man seemed to be looking for someone by the looks of how he peered his head in front of every face. As the man turned his head towards me, my eyes grew to the size of saucers as I came to the realization of who this man was. It was Cal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Please R&R guys! Thanks! **

**Roses P.O.V:**

My eyes darted around the crowded deck in inquisition to what had made Jack so frantic all of a sudden. I slouched my brow. "Jack, Wha-" I queried in between laughs. "Whats going on?!" Jacks eyes immediately became serious and the corner his mouth began to twitch and he bent closer towards me. His soft lips brushed against my ear as he slowly whispered, "Rose, I think that's Cal around the corner…" The glow in my face began to be over hung by a dark cloud of gloom. Jack pressed his hand toward onto the small of my back tightly as he thrusted me forward to take a look. My eyes focused as I squinted them tight to look for the suspect. Then I saw The dark hair man trudge around the deck as if a small child throwing a tantrum.

Rose new for sure that Cal had always had a way for getting what he wants, however, when he didn't he would act like this.

Now breathing heavily in panic, I pushed Jack and myself back around the corner. I looked deep into his eyes seeing no signs of panic, but, knowing what he saw in my eyes was different. "Jack-" I flustered. "If he finds us….." "Shhhh, Rose, its ok." Jack caressed my ruby cheeks. "Just follow me." He whispered, avoiding to look at my face.

Not looking back, we walked so fast our feet barely man a sound as they touched the ground swiftly. Me and Jack became faster as we passed each person, as if they were Cal themselves. Finally, we came to a halt as we passed the corner of the higher deck. I puffed as I sat down on a near bye bench, less from walking so fast, but, more from the fear worked up inside me. "Phew! He can't get you now, Rosie." Jack plopped himself beside me, wrapping his arm tightly around shoulders. "I won't ever let him near you again." Jack smiled, lifting his brow the slightest bit as he entwined his finger within mine. I Stared into his ocean blue eyes which seemed to grow bigger whenever he stared at me. Arching his neck down for a kiss, he stretched his legs out and folded one over the other. Their lips just about to embark on another magical kiss, Jack felt a large thump over his legs. Hesitantly looking up, he saw a man trip over Jacks crossed legs as the man turned the corner in a rush. Quickly picking himself up off the ground, he flattened out his cuffs. Still looking at his wrists, he exclaimed, "Im terribly sorry for that bingle. You see, I am down here looking for my fiancée and I am wondering if u might have seen her." Looking up his eyes became full of anger. "She has red hair and-" His cold soul became conveyed by the heartlessness captured deep within his dark eyes. Jack tentatively throw himself up and stood uncertainly up straight, pulling myself by the hand with him. "Rose, I have been looking for you everywhere my sweet!" his expression turned from anger to a fake kindness, however, turning to pure hatred as he slowly gazed up at Jack. "And I see you have been accompanied by the gutter rat." His words spat like fire. "I told you already, I would rather be his whore than your wife!" I stared him down with a dirty eye lock. As if completely ignoring my comment, Cal started, "Dawson, how nice to see you again." "A pleasure." Jack replied as he put his hands behind his back, obvious that he was playing along with Cal's 'Polite' game. "You see Mr Dawson, this is my wife, NOT yours. She does not belong with you. So if you may, I will just be taking her and be on my way. Good day Mr Dawson." Cal tightly gripped my arm, digging his nails into my skin. "WHAT?! NO!" Jack shouted, spitting on the ground next to Cal's black leather shoe. "Excuse me?! You are just a low life gutter rat! How dare you talk like that to me! Now I shall take her and be on my way, or else!" Cal shouted back, twisting my arm making me want to shout out in pain. Jack swiftly held his head high and put his arm around my shaking body. "N-No." He stuttered. "I know what you have done to her! She deserves better than a filthy bastard like you! And, or else what?!" Jack held his grown. "O-Or else,… Or else I well have my men come onto you!" Cal shouted feistily. "Dawson, shes MINE!" _Shes 'mine'? _I thought. _His?! I AM NOT HIS! I am not a possession or trophy of his, nor an object he owns! I will not stand for this!_ "Cal, let go of me!" I demanded, raising my voice so load that people surrounding us look up in curiosity. Cal, obviously embarrassed by the attention yelled in my face, "Now look what you have done you little bitch!" Anger that I have never seen built up in Jack's face and he strongly ripped me from Cal's grasp. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" He screamed, spitting in Cal's face with every word. Letting go of my waist, she hastily took at large step forward towards Cal, balled his fists and took a brave swing into Cal's face. Knocked to the ground, Cal failed to regain consciousness of the situation and attempted to stand back up. Finally having a moment without Cal screaming at the two of us, Jack grabbed onto my hand tightly and winced me away from the scene.

Running fearfully away for what seemed like forever, Jack finally stopped the two of us at the hall passageway on the a lower boat level within the ships depths. "He will never find us in this part of the ship. In fact, I would be surprised if he even would dare to come down to this steerage part of the ship!" Jack giggled in between gasps for air. After letting the whole idea of the situation process through my sweating head, I joined in with the laughter as well.

Meanwhile, in one of the first class suits, Cal was franticly hushing his thoughts whilst a maid was holding a cloth covered icepack to Cal's bruised face. "Lovejoy, you don't understand, she is on the ship! I saw her with my own eyes!" Cal queried. "But sir, I assure you I have looked through the survivors list many times and no Rose Dewitt Bukater has turned up!" Lovejoy was pacing the floor of the suit in the opposite corner to Cal. "Look, you are my manservant and you do what I SAY! And I say you go look for Rose. She is probably hiding in steerage." Cal gestured towards the door. "Oh, and if you happen to find her with HIM, bring the gutter rat back too." "yes sir." Lovejoy replied, loading up the last of the bullets into his silver handgun before walking out the door.

Back down in steerage, Jack and I were enjoying some peace together as Jack was lent against the wall with his arms around my waist and hands wrapped tightly around his neck. "So you still wanna learn to ride like a man?" Jack whispered with a laugh. "Ahah, only if you are still willing to teach me!" Rose smiled as she pushed further towards Jack's body. They both lent in for a kiss until their peace was broken by a voice calling down the hall. They both froze in shock as they made out what the voice was shouting. "Miss Rose, we are looking for you!" The man's voice called. "There's someone looking for me, Jack." I whispered. "I know." Jack whispered back, looking ahead and down the hallway. "MISS ROSE!" the voice became louder as the figure of a man peered out from within the shadows. "Oh, shit." Jack cursed. I looked up at his face, terrified, looking for answers. I Quickly squeezed his hand to bring him back to reality, and he looked back down at me. "This way!" She pulled me forward, guiding me as me sprinted away from the shadow. Passing very few stressed people, we continued to run until we passed a few small rooms which looked to be cobbereds. Standing my grown to make Jack stop running ahead, I nodded my head towards one of the cobbereds. Smiling at my idea, we both opened the doors and entered. Closing the door behind us quickly, we tried to make as little sound as possible as we hear the man's voice become louder as he became closer. "Miss Rose, where are you now?!" He shouted. Suddenly, footsteps from the opposite direction that the man's voice was coming from gathered pace and came to a halt in front of the cobbered Jack and I were hiding in. "Excuse me sir, are you lost?" A high pitched man with a thick American accent spoke. The man who was calling for me stopped in front of the cobbered as well. "Im sorry, I was just looking for someone." He spoke back. "Well sir, I am a Stuart on this ship so I believe I may be able to help you." The American reassured convincingly. "Im fine thank you, I best be on my way." The man resumed his search for me. Out of nowhere, the stuart suddenly opened the cobbered, revelling mine and Jack's hiding spot! The stuart's eyes grew wide as dinner plats as he started at us, "Well what do you think your doing?!" I looked passed him in shock. "Ahhhh…" I stared up at Jack, as if looking at his beautiful face I would find an answer. Hearing my voice, the man looking for me hastily retrieved back towards us. Then I saw his face, and he saw ours. It was Lovejoy! "We have been looking for you, Miss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Sorry for not writing for so long. :( I have been terribly busy with school and my drama lessons and all. Please pretty please review? **

**Lovejoy's P.O.V:** (huh! I bet you didn't see that coming!)

My eyes were sparked as the feeling of redemption sunk in. The two little rats were stiffly clustered into a small space right in front of my eyes. My proneness to bad luck had finally reached breaking point, and now I was rewarded in the best way. Mr Hockley is sure to be please with me now. Furiously, I reached out to grasp Miss Rose's wrist as I swiftly pulled her away from within the cobbered, and away from that sickly gutter rat. She twisted and turned, attempting to struggle out of my rough grip and muttering cursing words under her breath. So walking full pace down the reedy hall, I could hear a deep heavy breathe trickle down my neck. Without turning my head, I started to run, still holding firmly into Rose's arm, digging my fingers into her skin making her screech in pain.

I felt a presence over tower my body as I saw a shadow of an arm reach over my shoulder, and I effortlessly reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my spare shot gun, having lost my past one to the sinking. I leaned behind my shoulder to see a pair of eyes flaming with a trembling anger. I aimed my gun for the space between these fireballs, just to have a furious fist plummeted into the side of my jaw. My vision became blurry, however, I quickly gathered myself back up to take my gun into both hands and flicked the trigger with my thumb. BOOM!... All went silent. My vision reappeared back to normal. I had done it. I had defeated one of the only things lying in the way from Miss Dewitt Bukater becoming Mrs Hockley. And that for me meant a pay raise. I was swell with pride until he arose from below me. Not a bullet scar beheld his body as his blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. My eyes quickly submerged to a dent in the wall to the left of Jack's head. Damn. I guess my 15 seconds of good luck has worn off.

A few long seconds pasted as I watched him raise his balled fists and I hesitantly shielded my face with the aimed gun, to see his eyes turn from anger to shattered love as they wondered behind me. He released his arms to his sides as he walked past me without taking his teary eyes off the object behind my back, and I soon turned to witness a sobbing Rose curled up into a ball with an arm covering her bleeding head. Then I realised when I has let go of her wrist to place my two hand on the gun, I had thrown her into the wall and now she sit on the cold ground with a bleeding head as the gutter rat knelt down beside her.

"Are you ok, Rosie? Where are you hurt?" He whimpered at her aid. Pfft! This job can be so dramatic sometimes! I let out a slight chuckle as I aimed the gun to the back of Jacks head, taking a few steps forward.

"Sees now your games are up. I assure you Mr Dawson that Rosie dear will be in good health with Mr Hockley." I slowly pulled the trigger slowly, making sure the sound of the flicking metal be heard.

He then cautiously stood up to be eye length with me, my eyes and gun not leaving his gaze of mixture of anger and fear. My mouth open to say his luckily last words to ever hear. "Nighty nights gutter rat!"

**So how did you like that? Please tell me and review! Sorry for the short chapter but I kinda struggled with knowing how to word this chapter. Love Love xoxo :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! How's it going? Only 3 reviews?... oh…. :( It would mean the world to me if I could get some more! Enough complaining, here's chapter 5! Enjoy my readers! **

**Jack's P.O.V:**

Squinting my eyes shut, I prepared for the worse. This was it. There's no way out now Jacky. There it was. The sound of the trigger. I waited for the end. I waited. And waited….. No gun shot? I certainly didn't hear one. Was I dead already? I wiled my fingers and my toes. Yep, I was still alive!

Suddenly, I heard the man standing in front of me who held my death key let out a loud groan. "OUCH! Ge- get off me!" His words spat painfully. Slowly opening my eyes and balling my fists, I smirked at the funny sight in front of me. My eyes wonder to the floor to see a tear stained faced Rose holding onto Lovejoys leg who's pants leg had been rolled up with what looked like a fresh bite mark implanted into his bare flesh. Oh my god!

Deciding this was not the time to be laughing at Roses courageous act of her teeth to save me from death by a bullet, I aimed to use Lovejoy's time of distraction to feud against him. Stepping a little closer, I clenched my muscles and took a fuming aim of my whitened knuckled fist towards his nose.

Lovejoy's weary body bolted heavily to the ground with an echoing thump. Blood dripped from his nose as he tried to regain consciousness of his surroundings. Swiftly grabbing hold of Roses hand, we ran from the scene, hoping to never see that man's face again.

Turning my head back for one last glimpse of the man who almost ended my life only minutes before, I witnessed him reach out a quivering hand as he lay on the floor, reaching for his gun, when he looked beyond me and Rose and yelled out someone's name of who I could not quite hear, due to my heart thumping to loudly within my heaving chest.

It was then when I saw him. My mere enemy. The one who wanted to tear mine and Roses love from one another. He raced around the corner, his black hair hung in front of his plastic looking face, with no large amount of hair gel combed though out it which is very unusual for him. Suddenly, he planted to a halt furiously in front of us, rounding us to a quick stop to prevent from crashing into him. "Get your filthy hands off MY fiancé!" He grunted, attempting to tear my hand out of Roses.

"I told you already, you ignorant dick! I would rather be his whore than your wife!" Rose spat back in his face as I quit roughly pulled her body behind mine. Cal's face grew pale with a twisted shock.

"And I prove you two wrong again, you pathetic reasons for beings!" Cal grunted his words through a grim toothy snarl.

Suddenly, I felt a temper rise up through my blood, a flash of anger shinning in my eyes. Almost screeching, I through my body onto Cal's, causing himself to smash against the hard walls, like a fierce wind pounding him down. I took a few steps back away from a disorientated Cal. This was our time, our time to escape. Our time to hide, and soon welcome freedom as me and Rose step onto fresh New York soil. "Rose, RUN!" I screamed, almost bursting. Wow, that was a bit too loud…

My heart yearned, and Rose jumped to a start as she sprinted down the hallway, stopping briefly to shoot me a pale look. I prepared to run off towards her, then I realised something stays my waist. I Turned my head horrified to see Lovejoy gripping my waist, to halt me from running. His fist raised, and I was about to screech in his ear, when I felt a painful ache rush to my head, and everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read and review guys!**

**Jack's P.O.V:**

My neck was cramped and my head throbbed, and as my body slowly rocked from side to side I swallowed down the pain. As consciousness came back to me, I wiggled my toes and scratched my finger nails against the hard rough platform that beared my faintly cataleptic body. My eye lids fluttered open, and at once squinting them against the sunlight basking down on me, my vision came back from a blur. I sat up carefully in caution of my stiff body, and glared at my surroundings.

Where on this bloody planet was I? it seemed to be a dark room with many crates and packages surrounding me. There were cracks in the wooden planked walls where the blinding sunlight would escape into the room. Nauseousness flooded my body as I gasped for air, the floor beneath me rocking back and forth carrying my body with it. I could smell salt and herd the crashing of waves around me.

Gulping down the longing to be sick, I remembered where I was. I was on a ship, the Carpathia, for reasons I could not remember. But there was something missing. I furrowed my brow and held my turning stomach. Deep in thought, I could only remember one thing. A song. The lyrics flowing from a woman's lips, her voice as soft and tender as velvet. "Come Josephine in my flying machine going up she goes, up she goes…" I repeated as it played across my puzzled mind.

Having no idea how I got down into this supposably lower storage deck of the ship, my attention turned from my thoughts to my throbbing head. So I stood up cautiously, and hobbled my way across the frayed room towards a door making in red 'Exit'.

My mission; to search my mind until my lost memory leads me to remembering the lips singing the lost song.


End file.
